Star Vs Love
by MaddenFanatic
Summary: Star and Marco have lived together in the same house under the same room for 1 year from the day they met. Which means that it is Star's birthday and she is going to receive a big gift from Marco (get your mind out the gutter). Sorry for first chapter being so short it's my first fic. Rated M for later chapters. I will try and update 3 times a weekend (1 for each day).
1. The Start of Something New

A/N: _This is my first fan fic. So any criticism is welcome, even the negative kind, (so i can block out the hate), and since this is my first fic i had my buddy help me write this in Google Drive © so yeah. Let's start this shiz. Also I do NOT own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, additionally i am not gaining revenue for writing this._

**It was an abnormal day in the life of Princess Star Butterfly, and her "best friend" Marco Diaz, for today was Star's birthday. Star had been living with the Diaz family for exactly one year now and today was a very special day for her and Marco. With today also being a school wide talent show with only a very few contestants. Two of which were Marco and Star.**

With the Moon light shining into Star and Marco's room the two awaken to the sound of an obnoxious alarm blaring into both of their ears. "MARCO! I thought you said we could sleep in today." Star had recollected as she rose slowly letting her unkempt hair fall to her shoulders. "I'm sorry Star I could have sworn I silenced the alarm last night before we went to sleep," Said a very confused Marco,"Well since we're awake and everyone else is asleep we could probably practice for another couple of hours, right? I mean a little extra practise never hurt." For the past couple of months the two have been practising the Tango, a dance that Star had been interested in after she had seen Marco's parents perform it. Marco had taught her how to do it, in turn the very bubbly and intrigued princess had suggested that they perform it at the upcoming school talent show. Marco's parents had thought that it was a "wonderful idea" though Marco "The Safe Kid" was all against it, but not for the reason anyone had expected for Marco was planning to sing a song to Star as a "gift" for her birthday, when in reality his intentions were to win Star's heart. Though, unknown to Marco, Star figured out his plan about the day after he had planned it. See, the thing was that the cross-dimensional princess had already fallen for Marco but was not willing to tell him or even, the slightest, flirt with him. "Well I guess, but I'm still tired and besides," Star glanced at the clock.," it's only 3 o'clock in the morning I don't want to wake up the neighbors or your parents" Star had a point this wouldn't be the first time the police would show up at there door on a noise complaint. "I guess you have a big point there Star. My parents would lose it if they woke up this early to find out we were making 'too much noise'." Marco had replied with a faint smile, but what came next even Marco could have prepared himself for. "Uuuumm Marco c-could you possibly, maybe um …" Star had started to stutter so bad that Marco couldn't understand her. "Maybe what Star?" he replied very interested in what she had to say next. "Could you maybe um," she had her and on her tricep looking at the ground with a very big blush on her cheeks," lay with me until i fall asleep?" she finished not really paying attention to Marco expecting the usual "No" she usually got, but then Marco did something unexpected. With his cheeks slightly a pinkish-red, one hand behind his head, and his eyes averted to the ground he damn near whispered, "Sure if it makes you comfortable." Just then Marco laid down on Star's bed and Star had laid parallel to Marco and closed the, seemingly huge, gap between them to mere centimeters. Ironically enough Marco was the first to fall asleep, and in his rest Star turned to face him. She seemed to study his facial features even more than usual. Marco in his unconscious state then wrapped his arms around her waist. After he had done that Star hunkered down a little and pressed her head against his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

A/N: _How did you guys like it? The next chapter I'm gonna make a lot longer cause i know this one is kinda short, but hey cut me some slack it's only my first one. Anyway don't forget criticism is welcome and share this with your friends if you think it deserves the publicity. Oh and to give credit where credit is due thanks to my buddy Jake for helping me out. Talk to you guys later MF out._


	2. The Dance

A/N: _Here's the next chapter guys there will be another one tomorrow, and now without further ado the next chapter of Star Vs. Love. Oh and please give this a favorite it will help alot!_

The sun was now high in the sky as the rays of light shone through the window of the room shared by the cuddling Marco and Star. The two of them had woken up slightly startled by each others presence. With a little jolt Star had flung herself into an upright position almost flying off of her bed.

"Good morning Marco." She replied with her face flushed with a very deep blush.

"Good morning Star." Marco replied with a slight blush and smile on his face.

The mere hours before the two of them were snuggling up to each other like a married couple. They had forgotten about it, because Marco was supposed to wait until Star fell asleep when in reality he was the first to fall asleep. The two had a very awkward morning greeting and interaction.

"So Star how did you sleep?" Marco had asked breaking, the seemingly endless endless silence.

"I… I slept well… I felt very protected in your arms," she replied with the blush on her face growing even deeper than it was before ,"What about you how did you sleep?"

"I slept like it was a dream come true." He replied the both of them had a similar shade of pinkish-red on their faces. They then began to get ready for school getting dressed, gathering their supplies, and giving their final goodbyes to the rest of the household, including the litter of laser firing puppies. The two of them had to run to the bus, due to their prolonged and awkward interaction in their bedroom. The two of them decided to sit next to each other just then some annoying kid that neither of the teens knew the name of chanted.

"Star and Marco sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Just then the kid sitting next to him dragged him down by the shoulder and said

"Shut up and leave them alone you immature dolt!"

Whatever that was about confused the both of them, but it affected the both of them to the fact they didn't face each other and caused them to blush badly.

After they had gotten to school the kid who embarrassed them apologized after that he was getting chastised by who seemed to be his girlfriend. Marco and Star just seemed to look at each other and shrug. Star had worn a traditional Spanish dress that day, because they were informed that she couldn't change due to a lack of changing screens. Marco similarly wore a neatly ironed blouse that slightly puffed out at the chest and was tucked into his slate colored pants along with a complimentary suit jacket. They both seemed to enjoy the attention they were getting, but they had no idea how much attention they were going to receive after their performance

A couple hours later the two of them were sitting backstage getting ready for their turn to perform in front of the ENTIRE school. Just then Star had spoken up.

"Marco I'm nervous. I feel like I'm going to vomit." Star said appearing paler than usual

"Me too. Don't worry Star I think we've practiced far more than enough to ace this." He attempted to give a reassuring smile despite his, also, pale demeanor. Star seemed to smile back at his effort to reassure her. She, then, felt comfortable with her surrounding the color slowly coming back to her face. Seeing Star accustomed to their surroundings comforted Marco as their names had been called to stage they stood there feeling as if the room was empty. They looked into each others eyes and their hands found their respective places on each others bodies. They began to dance, without a care in the world they danced as if they were dance partners for years. Star was loving what seemed like hours of Marco whipping her around, lifting her up, twisting, and spinning. Then the finishing dip, right after Star was brought upright she gave Marco a kiss on the lips… right in front of the **ENTIRE **school, but she wanted the entire school to know that she was in love with Marco "The Safe Kid" Diaz.

Cheers and shouts erupted from the crowd as the both of them bowed their heads a if to say "We've accomplished something" and then they walked to Marco's parent's car. After the compliments about the dance, and Marco's parents missing the kiss, Marco had to ask

"Star what was that about?" he had asked, because he felt like playing stupid, he knew damn well what it was about he just wanted to hear her say it

"What was what about?" Mr. and Mrs. Diaz said in unison

"Well I kinda sorta maybe kissed Marco, and you know exactly what it was about 'wild man'. " she said with a slight giggle at the end

"Oh well atleast we know the girl right?" Mrs. Diaz had inquired towards Mr. Diaz

"Yeah. I kept telling myself that they would make an adorable couple from the start." Mr. Diaz tried to bluff

"Sure you did dad. Sure you did," Marco had replied, " Well if it means that then I guess i should make it official… Star Butterfly will you be my girlfriend?" he finished with a interrogative tone.

"No," Star had said teasingly ,"Of course I will silly" she said giving Marco another peck on the lips. Making Marco's parents go "awwwwww" at the sight of there "little boy" finally finding a girl who would make him happier than they could.

When the family had gotten home, the two teens were exhausted from dancing their dance of love and had decided to go to sleep early. After dinner and Marco's nachos they decided to go to sleep. They began to get ready for bed. Marco slept in nothing but underwear and pajama pants, while Star slept dress like, well a princess, wearing a long-ish nightgown, but tonight she decided to dress differently. She decided to dress like Marco but instead of being shirtless she wore one of Marco's favorite shirts. What is with woman and wearing a man's clothes? Marco had thought to himself as Star got into bed next to him and snuggled up to him again. The new found lovers falling asleep in each others arms.

A/N: _As promised I made this one longer. Criticism again is welcome. Thanks to my buddy Jake for proof reading this for me. Follow and Favorite if you're enjoying it so far the next chapter is gonna have a little time jump, but don't yell at me cause I'll make it interesting. Thanks all for the read MF out._


	3. Trial of Love

A/N:_ Le next chapter is here everyone. I don't really have anything else to say except please leave a follow and a like! And without further delay Chapter 3: Trial of Love. _

A couple weeks had past since what the whole school called "the kiss". The two teens, Marco Diaz and Princencess Star Butterfly, were in each others arms laying on the couch watching a romantic movie on the television. That's when Star asked Marco, her new boyfriend, "Hey Marco?"

"Yeah Star?" Marco had replied looking into Star's ocean blue eyes.

"Can we go to Mewni this weekend so you can meet my parents?," Star had this in her mind all week long and felt that since it's the weekend this would be the most opportune time to ask, "I've already got to know your parents so this is only fair. What is it you humans always say all's fair in love and war?"

"Yeah yeah yeah i get the point Star, and of course I will. No need to try and persuade me." Marco had said as he bent his head down and kissed her forehead. Which had brought a slight blush to the princesses face, no matter how many times Marco kissed her she always blushed. My family is going try and kill him I just know it Star had thought to herself looking at Marco with a somewhat worried look. Her parents are going to kill me Marco had thought as he looked at Star with a smile on his face

"But can it wait till tomorrow I'm kinda sleepy." he said glancing at the clock which read **12:00 AM**.

Star being as surprised as Marco was replied "Sure thing 'Wild Man'," She used her pet name for him that she had used the first day they met a year and two days ago, "let's go to sleep my prince, but you're going to have to carry me cause I don't want to leave your arms… like ever" this brought a blush to Marco's face as he smiled kissing her forehead again.

"I love you, Star" he said looking into her ocean-like eyes again as he lifted her up in a bridal style.

"I love you too, 'Wild Man'." She replied with a little giggle nuzzling her head into his had quickly brought her to the bed his eyes not looking anywhere but at her beautiful blue hues. Marco laid her down like the most precious of diamonds and he climbed into the bed next to her "Goodnight mi amor…" He grinned and kissed her deeply before he closed his eyes to fall asleep, Star snuggled up close to him, he wrapped his arms around her keeping her close until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, the two teens awoke to the sound of the laser puppies firing lasers at the ceiling. They both jumped out of bed and tried to stop the puppies before they blew another hole in the ceiling. "Not this time." they had said in unison as they smiled triumphantly at each other. Just then Marco's parents walked into the room as the two lovebirds kissed each other, "Oh dad um hey I-we kinda need to ask you and mom something."

"What is it hijo y su estrella?" had asked

"Well Star and I are wondering if I could visit Mewni so I could meet sus padres." Marco had said with an interrogative tone.

"¡Eso suena como una idea maravillosa!" exclaimed, "¿Por favor, cariño?" she finished

"Fine just be careful you're going to another dimension after all." caved into 's plea

Marco hugged his father, then his mother, and almost yelled, "¡Gracias mis padres!" Star hugged both Mr. and Mrs. Diaz before saying their final "goodbyes" as Star cut a portal open with the pair of dimensional scissors that Princess Pony Head had given her. Just then Marco had said , "Adios Earth" he looked a mix of sad and excited while he was about to jump through the portal, and then jumped through arriving in front of an immense mansion-esque castle decorated with colored flags hanging from the spires of the castles with crowns at the center.

"Marco how are you liking Mewni so far?" Star had asked holding onto Marco's hand as she watched him marvel at all the architecture that are throughout the kingdom of Mewni

"It's beautiful… just like you Star." he said smiling still looking around at the people and buildings.

Star nudged him on the shoulder, "You already have me silly no need to be cheesey."

"What was that Star?" Said Queen Butterfly

"MOM!" Star yelled while she hugged her mother in the middle of the street, " mom you have to meet my boyfriend Marco Diaz!" she exclaimed as she presented Marco to her mother

"So you're the imbecile who stole my little Star's heart?" the queen said nonchalantly as she seemed to wave him away.

"Now darling trust in our little Star's choice in a man. He looks capable enough to protect himself and our little girl" King Butterfly said as he studied Marco's lean body

"Hmph he's going to have to prove himself to me" the queen said with a stone like expression on her face, "what problem's do we have that this 'man' can handle?" she had continued looking completely unsatisfied.

"Well there is that dragon cult problem we have ..." the king said

"Perfect," the queen replied not letting her husband finish, "he will be ridding them of this land once and for all."

"Mom please don't make him do this I love him." Star pleaded with her mother

"You won't make me change my mind sweetie." the queen said in a monotonous voice

"Then I'm going with him." Star said turning her head in a "sassy" way

"Now darling don't do anything you're going to regret" the king tried to reason with his daughter with a very worried expression.

"Dad I am doing this because I love Marco and I worry about him, and he loves me and worries about me and we want to get married one day. Look at this he already got me a promise ring." Star held out her hand and it had this small ring on it that Marco had bought her with his saving from the two weeks they were dating. It only had a single diamond on it, but it was good enough to Star because it showed that Marco really did love her, not that she didn't know that already. The king looked at Star gleefully and nodded his approval to Star as if saying "Marco is the one", but he knew that his wife needed proof that he loves their daughter.

"Fine dear just be careful," the king had said smiling towards Marco, "and Marco keep her safe."

"I will your majesty I love Star with all my heart." Marco had said smiling back at the king, and then they were off on their new adventure to find this "dragon cult" and smite them. Taking each others hands they began to walk in the direction of the cult's cave.

A/N: _There you guys go. Reviews are welcome and favorites and follows are appreciated. See you all next time MF out!_


	4. Burning Love

A/N: _I couldn't wait to write this chapter so I'm giving you guys it 4days early. Sorry if you don't speak it but that's what google translate is for. Now Chapter 4: Burning Love._

It would take multiple hours before they reached the cave that the cult had called their home, Marco looked around for a way inside but no dice. He found a skeleton near some sort of hidden switch, the skeleton had armour on it that Marco took his tongue out "Gross...but I don't think I would be able to take on a dragon with Karate…"

Star had laughed a bit looking at him "Im here with you silly" She kissed his cheek after he put on the armour that would give him a bit of protection from what was described as a two story tall dinosaur like lizard.

"You do have some sort of magic wand," he said with a slight teasing tone in his voice "and you are a little on the crazy side… not like absolutely insane but just the right amount of crazy that makes you interesting, and lovable."

"Okay you dork, I'll be right behind you the whole time." Star replied with a smile

"Well has anyone ever this so-called 'dragon'?" Marco had asked

"No we've just heard them cult boast about it in the scrolls." Star replied with an innocent smile

"O..," A small Komodo dragon hissed at them interrupting Marco mid-sentence, "...kay?" Marco let his voice trail off at the end of the sentence

"Well that explains… nothing at all," Star had a confused look as she stared at it with her blue orbs that make up her eyes

"I expected as much." Marco said looking at the small dragon.

"What are you doing here you thtupid mewnianths?" said a man, with a lisp, in a very dark robe on that differed from those behind him

"I take it you're the leader?" Marco asked the man wearing a pair of thick glasses and had acne all of his face.

"Yeth I am. What'th it to you?" He replied. Just then the small Komodo dragon bit Marco in the nape of the ankle making Marco yell in pain as he took a sword that was in the leader's hands and cutting the head off of the dragon that had just bit his ankle. Leaving the men in front of him in shock.

"Now unless you want some of this, I suggest you get out of this dimension and never come back." Marco had said staring daggers at them.

"Yeth thir mathter! Let'th go guyths." The leader quaked in fear at Marco and used a pair of dimensional scissors to cut open a portal to another dimension waiting until all of his followers were through then threw the scissors on the ground and jumped through himself. Leaving Marco and Star to their own devices.

_**LEMON WARNING LOOK FOR THE ITALICIZED BOLD TEXT AGAIN FOR THE END**_

Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck "So 'Wild Man' my parents aren't expecting us back… ever so let's use that to our advantage." Star giggled innocently looking in his eyes with a devilish smile on her lips.

"I umm well I uhhh," Marco was cut off by Star kissing him on the lips deeply and aggressively. She broke the kiss and let Marco take off the armour that he had on, and then Star slid his shirt off and felt his abdomen which was lacking muscle mass to say the least.

"Now it's your turn to undress me." Star bent over and whispered into Marco's ear biting her lip after she finished. Marco blushed as he began lifting up her shirt, and removed it completely. Star smiled at how cute her "Wild Man" looked with a complete dumbfounded look on his face. Star was just as nervous as Marco was after all it was both their first times, but Star was being confident in herself. Marco tried to comfort himself as Star pressed her breast against Marco's chest. Marco had gotten uneasy, but eventually gotten as accustomed to the still very awkward moment as possible.

"Star, how can you be so calm this is both of our first time?" Marco had asked Star with his cheeks a rosey shade of red

"I am no where near calm, but this might be the only time we can do this." Star said in a very shaky voice

"True so let's do this I guess." Marco had said with some uncertainty in his voice. Just then Star got off of Marco's lap and took of the jeans she had decided to wear that day, and Marco had taken off his pants as well leaving the both of them in nothing but their underwear.

"Marco can you unhook my bra?" Star asked with her face completely red. Marco, as if he was hypnotized, did as he was asked revealing her small breasts left bare. Marco couldn't stop staring, which made the both of them blush. Star then slid the rest of her underwear off, Marco followed his girlfriend in the action of removing his underwear. This time Star couldn't stop staring at Marco making her blush and take up a shy stance. She approached Marco kissing him again sitting right in front of his member again wrapping her arms around Marco's neck.

"I think I'm ready," Star had said as she started stroking Marco's member, "I want you." she finished with a whisper. Marco blushed really red as small sighs of satisfactory leaving Marco's lips.

Trying to man up Marco had attempted to "flirt" back at Star had replied, "Come and take me." Star then rose up and lowered herself on Marco's member. A moan of pain and pleasure left her lips as she stayed stationary for an extended period of time getting herself accustomed to the feeling of Marco being inside her. Marco bit his lip at the new sensation he was feeling washed over him, the tightness around his member and the combined moaning of Star just made him more anxious. Star's moans of pain and pleasure soon became nothing but pleasure

"M-Marco it feel so good…" She said shakily as she closed her eyes, Marco thrusted his hips to speed up loving the feeling so much he pressed his lips to Star as they changed position to where Star was on her back Marco held up her legs as he would thrust harder and faster he was getting close and so was Star

"O-oh god...I love this...I love you!" He said as he had pulled out in the knick of time releasing on her. Both now panting Marco fell next to her sweating from the heavy endeavour that they just did. Star looked over and she smiled

"That...was so great!" She said happily as she closed her eyes panting and sweating this wouldn't be the last time this would be done she knew this very well.

_**LEMON OVER PLEASE RESUME WITH NORMAL STORY**_

The next morning the two of them got dressed and decided to head back to the kingdom hand in hand the entire time. Marco was holding the headless body of the Komodo dragon in his free hand, and Star was holding the leader's former pair of dimensional scissors in her free hand. When they arrived the town was cheering for them and how they took down what was presumed as one of the most dangerous cults outside Mewni.

"You have proven yourself worthy of our daughter," the queen had said to them, " you may now leave." the queen finished with a slight nod of approval, and so the now marriage approved couple went home. That's when Marco and Star were greeted by Marco's parents who were excited to hear of their ventures.

"¡Bienvenido a casa contarnos todo sobre él!" His parents exclaimed as they saw that the two had returned.

"Marco killed a dragon and scared a entire cult out of Mewni!" Star had become accustomed to the language that is Spanish, and replied to Marco's parents then winking at him.

"He gets that from his father's side. Marco's abuelo was a luchadore!" Mrs. Diaz said to Star

"I witnessed that," Star had said not trying to hint at anything, "but we're very tired from our adventure so we're just going to relax the rest of the day." Star said as the two just relaxed on the couch the rest of the day.

A/N: _Extra long chapter for you guys. J: Hey guys its Jacob the other guy writing this, I did the lemon part because MF was a bit touchy about it but please drop a favorite and follow there will be much more to come! MF: After being RUDELY INTERRUPTED this has been MF signing off. MF OUT!_


	5. Starry Valentine

A/N: _This chapter takes place 2 years after Marco had proven himself to the mother of his princess. J: I will be writing the lemon again but this time we will make this WAY more "Spicy" Now come on MF and hurry up we don't want to keep our dying fans waiting! MF: Fine fine fine just don't get your panties in a twist._

**Marco and Star had taken the day off on Valentines day. Marco had planned out the day with his parents to make sure it was perfect for his princess. That morning his plan was set into action.**

"Buenos Diaz, Marco" Star had recited her usually punny greeting.

"Good morning, Star" Marco had said as he walked in with a tray of breakfast cereal

"Lucky charms...because you are my lucky charm Star." He kissed her cheek and she giggled as the trey was laid in her lap, she took a spoonful in her mouth

"Stooop you are making me blush" Marco laughed and he sat down taking a sip of his OJ

"Well you will be blushing way more today because I am making this day about you only…" He said looking into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. Star continued to eat she was so excited about what he was planning

"You shouldn't look at me though...I look ugly in the morn-" Soon her lips were pressed against Marco's, then he pulled away

"Shhh you always look beautiful I am surprise you aren't a model," He was being so loving which Star didn't mind at all, "Happy Valentines day sweetheart." With a final kiss they got dressed and went through their day excited, A few hours later they were on their way to the newest 5 star restaurant Marco had opened the door for Star on his 1970 Chevy Nova, that he and his father had spent 3 months fixing up.

Star looked at the car and she smiled "It looks so nice!" Marco nodded and he grabbed her hand gently, and lovingly, as he assisted her into the car

"Thank you...a few thousand dollars, a few months and some help from my dad and voila!" He walked around to the driver's side door, and entered. Soon they were off Star was still oblivious to where he was taking her but she was excited

"Uuugh why don't you tell me?" She asked anxiously but Marco shook his head

"Sorry mi amor I cannot tell you!" She pouted a bit but she looked out the window

"I am just so excited!" She said as they drove into the city soon Marco drove and parked in the front of the restaurant, named El Fantasía

Marco was so nervous on the inside but he wouldn't show it but so was Star since she had no idea what kind of food humans would eat at restaurants like this but she looked at Marco and her nervousness had melted. She would hug his arm as they went inside where she looked around to see people in beautiful clothes and she just looked at her own dress

I look so raggedy compared to these people She thought to herself soon Marco had talked to a man who was behind a podium

"Uhh table for two, under the name Diaz" He said and the man lead them to a table near the window it was a perfect view of the city lights, the stars, and at the end of the street a little sliver of the ocean. Marco sat down on the opposite side of the table from Star

"Sooo...uh...do you like it here Star?" He asked a bit nervously but Star quickly nodded

"It looks absolutely beautiful and it smells wonderful!" She said a bit shakily, she blinked as she felt Marco's hand lay on hers it made the nervousness leave her as she looked into her lovers eyes

"Don't be nervous Star...I promise that this night will be fantastic and I will do anything to make it that way for you!" He said sincerely as he looked into her eyes as well both had smiles on their faces. The waiter soon walked to the couple's table "May I take your order?" The man said with a pad in hand

Marco took charge knowing exactly what they both wanted the second they walked in, " Two filet mignons and a side of nachos please."

"Will that be all monsieur?" the waiter asked as he began to collect their menus

"Nope that would be perfect." Star had answered for Marco, because she felt that the order was spot on perfect.

"How would you like them cooked?" the waiter had asked, but this time Star was the one to answer for them

"For me I would like it cooked medium well and for Mr. Diaz it will be cooked well, please and thank you." Star had finished as the waiter finished writing down their orders

Marco smiled and he looked at Star "Well that went well…" He said after the man left but soon he would loosen his tie. Star watched him and she giggled

"Well I guess it did 'Mr. Wildman'." She grinned happily she would never let him live his little pet name down, Marco smiled and he looked at her

"Alright 'Mrs. Wild Woman' lets get through dinner I have something else planned one last thing to put the cherry on top!" Marco had exclaimed as he looked at Star.

"Mind telling me what that is?" Star asked as she looked at Marco curiously

"We did this two years ago." Marco left her to ponder the hint

"Ohhhhhhh." Star had remembered what Marco was hinting at and her face turned redder than the roses in the vase in the table. Just then the waiter came by with their overly priced nachos.

"Is everything okay Mrs. Diaz?" the waiter asked looking at Star

"Oh everything is fine sir thank you for your concern." Star dismissed the fact that the waiter called her . The waiter left and came back with drinks and then off he went again, Marco sipped his soda as they waited for their food

"I cannot wait to eat I heard that the food here is to die for!" Star blinked and she giggled a bit

"Well don't die on our date mister!" She smiled soon the food came out and was placed on the table they looked as delicious as they smelled Marco took one of the nachos that was dripping with cheese he ate it fast

"Mmmmm!" Marco had how crunchy the chip stayed even when drenched in 'Fancy' cheese. Star looked at her Filet Mignon she cut a piece off and she ate it her eyes widened at the juiciness of the meat and the smokey flavor it gave off

"Mmmmm…" She continued to eat it keeping a mind of her manners though. Marco looked at her and he smiled

"Im guessing that it tastes amazing?!" He asked and she quickly nodded in approval he took a piece off and he ate it he blinked "Mmm so much better than I thought!" They would eat until they were finished they got up and Marco left a tip for the waiter and since he paid already in advanced they could just leave

"I'm stuffed. I don't think I could eat another bite." Star had said patting her abdominal region.

"Well you did eat your entire steak and pretty much all of the nachos."

"I know it's crazy, but now we get to the fun part." Star giggled playfully as she held on to Marco's arm.

"Yeah, we do," Marco grinned when he said that he was excited, He had stepped out of the restaurant and back to his car he opened the passenger side for Star, "M'lady."

"You're such a gentleman Mr. Diaz." She put her hand over her chest as if she was flattered

"It's because Mrs. Diaz is just so unforgettable." Star blushed at the fact that now Marco was calling her Mrs. Diaz. They both laughed though Star's was more or less an awkward moment laugh. Marco then walked to the driver side door and got in turning it on and driving towards San Benito Mountain.

"Marco this is … this is beautiful." Star managed to say with a gasp

"Well I figured you would like it I spent 3 days looking up places for like this, and my mom told me about it.

"It fits the situation perfectly." Star said as she crossed the central console and sat on Marco's lap .

"Yup, and the place is empty" Marco said looking into Star's eyes. Star then kissed Marco, Marco kissing back he had his hands around Star's waist as she straddled against him.

_**LEMON WARNING**_

The two moved to the back seat of the car, practically on top of each other they began disrobing Marco had looked down at Star his eyes were full of yearning and the car started to fill up with intensity. Star pulled away from him for a moment to get some air "Mmmm...I love you Marco…" She said panting a bit, Marco had been so pent up saving up for this day. His cock was twitching slightly as he had looked at Star's naked body

"You are as beautiful as a supermodel…" He said sensually as he would rub his cock against her pussy teasing her

"Just put it in already" Star said though her moans of satisfaction. He grinned as he started to penetrate her,

He would slide in with a light groan "S-So tight…" But soon he started to thrust he moaned and so did Star, Star's body would move with every thrust. Star kissed him and wrapped her arms around Marco's neck, moaning through the kiss.

"M-Marco faster!" She said loudly and Marco grinned and he started to thrust harder and faster making Star go crazy! Marco started to bite his lip as they continued for a few more minute

"S-Shit Star...Im close…" Marco moaned out as he was about to pull out but Star got close causing him to release inside of her

"M-Marco!" She yelled his name after a during a messy orgasm soon Star was laying on top of Marco panting and kissing him

"I love you so much…" Marco said as they both got dressed into their respective sides of the car not daring

_**LEMON OVER**_

"That was amazing baby" Star said as she was adjusting her bra.

"I just feel that we did something wrong Star." Marco said nervously with his eyes locked on the road in-front of him. Later after they got home Mr. and Mrs. Diaz greeted them

"Hello lovebirds, how was your date?" They asked.

"It was amazing. We loved it. Every second of it." Star replied blushing

"Now mom if you don't mind we're gonna go to sleep" Marco said with his eyes heavy

"Okay honey" smiled

"Thanks mom" Star said

"Anytime sweetie"

"Okay thats enough good nights now" Marco interjected as he dragged Star to their bedroom, and they snuggled up as they fell asleep.

A/N: _Sorry it took a long time for this I couldn't find the words for the chapter. J: Hey guys I just wanted to say that you are the reason why we are doing this! Thank you all and remember to leave a favorite and follow!_


	6. A Sick Day

_**A/N:**_ _Hey guys. It's been a while. Kinda got sidetracked in life. School's almost over and I got finals coming up so yeah. Here's a new chapter.("Lets hope we don't go on another month long Hiatus." -Jakob) Thanks prick._

It was 12:00 in the morning when Marco woke up to the sound of the toilet flushing and the image of Star puking into the aforementioned toilet. Marco, almost automatically, jumped up rushing over to her side and began holding her hair back.

"Marco what's happening to me?" Star asked weakly.

"Probably just a stomach bug sweetheart." he replied gently

"Oh okay" she was interrupted by the abrupt liquid being projected through her mouth into the toilet

"Let it out baby" Marco had said as he stoked Stars unkempt, blonde hair. The rest of their restless night was spent mainly in the bathroom and Marco jumping out of bed every twelve seconds just to check on his beloved girlfriend.

The next morning was spent eating and keeping an eye on Star. This continued throughout the day while Star was, still, making trips to the bathroom but less frequently than earlier that morning. Marco's parents had grown a bit nervous for Star's sake and they looked at each other before Marco's father had asked "Uhm...Are you feeling okay Star…? I mean I hope that you didn't get sick on my breakfast yesterday" He tried to lighten the gloomy mood in the atmosphere. Star had felt absolutely terrible and didn't want to eat a thing after her all night puking, she knew something was wrong about this and it wasn't her being sick.

"Ummm Star I think I might have something to do with this? Wellllllllll it was probably **both** of us." Marco spoke lightly about the subject trying to hint at something.

"What are you talking about?" Star asked weakly, with very slight curiosity shrouding her mind. She had never thought about pregnancy so she looked at him still curious. Marco ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Y-You know wh-what Star just forget about it let's just… uhm… stay in today. I'll take care of you like you did when i was feeling down." Marco was fighting down even mentioning the possibilities. Especially in the presence of his parents

"Okay. Get to work _WildMan_" She said somewhat sexually. Marco thought _Oh god._

"Uhm Honey we are in the presence of my parents" He reminded her

"Uh.. OH!" Star blushed with embarrassment as she sat up in bed, Marco's parents brought up a tray or different items like Ginger Ale, Sleeping medicine, heating pad and even a spanish delight Horchata. Marco's father laid the tray on the nightstand near her table '

"I do hope you feel better soon joven uno (Young one)" Both of Marco's parents had been nervous for her safety since they saw her as another part of the family. Star smiled at them and she sighed a bit weakly

"Thank you padrastro ...I am going to try to sleep some so you don't need to worry…" She said sweetly and they both left leaving Marco and Star alone together. All Marco did was sit there and hold her hand running one hand through her hair brushing it between his fingers. He smiled a little and he just sat there looking around as Star's mirror started to ring. It was Queen Butterfly, as soon as Marco looked over at the mirror his heart sank to his stomach, his heart ached, his head spun. _What should I do_ he thought, though the next thing he knew he was standing in front of the mirror wearing a nice suit. He answered.

"Salutations Queen Butterfly. I am Marco Diaz, the current guardian and significant other to your daughter, Star."

"Ah, Yes Star told me all about you," She said staring daggers at him,"Is there anything you want to tell or ask me?"

"Your Majesty i would like your blessing" he asked with a blush

" You want to marry Star?" She asked

"Yes your majesty" he replied

"I suppose you have been dating for sometime" she pondered her options. There was a long and eerie silence as he stood there hands behind his back his thumbs circling around one another, his eyes wandering around the room. He silently fell into a deep day dream. He remained that way for several moments until he was finally whipped back into reality by Queen Butterfly.

" !" she snapped "be that you have proven yourself once i am more than happy to give you my blessing to marry Star." Marco was dumbstruck by what she had just said. He searched for the words to express his gratitude, but all he could say was

"Thank you so much Queen Butterfly!" he could have jumped around the room, but he refrained from doing so he thought about Star trying to sleep and the fact that he was in the presence of his future mother-in-law.

After he hung up the mirror Marco wrote a note to Star, she had fallen into a deep slumber and he didn't want his beautiful woman to wake up while she was sick. He Just got up went down stairs and on his way out he noticed that Star was smiling a bit. _Could she have been listening to the conversation this whole time? _Marco asked himself _Nah she's probably just having an awesome dream_. he then left Star in the room alone.


End file.
